Travels with Father
}} Rick McCallum |writer = Frank Darabont Matthew Jacobs Jonathan Hales |starring = Corey Carrier Lloyd Owen Ruth de Sosa |music = |distributor = |released = October 23, 2007 |runtime = |budget = |rating = |canon = Television |timeline = 1910 |preceded by = The Perils of Cupid |followed by = Journey of Radiance }} Travels with Father is the fourth film in The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones. The film was cut from the TV movie Young Indiana Jones: Travels with Father, which originally aired on television on June 16, 1996. The film version solely includes the Russia and Greece segments, and cuts out the Princeton segments, which were instead cut into Winds of Change Publisher's summary The world-wide trip that Henry Jones, Jr. embarks upon in the early 1900s next takes him and his family to Russia. A fit of clumsiness lands Junior into hot water with his father. Not bearing any more punishment, Indy runs away into the Russian countryside. He encounters an odd, cantankerous old man named Leo Tolstoy, who is in full agreement that hell is other people. Both are running away to seek a simpler life. They cross the countryside, encountering colorful Gypsies and avoiding fierce Imperial Cossack troops. The hardships of the journey make Indy homesick, but he won't soon forget his journey with the stubborn old man. Indy's next destination is Greece, where his mother Anna realizes that father and son need to spend more time together. The two bristle at each other's company as they explore the sites of ancient Greece, but Henry finally reaches past Indy's impudence and stubbornness when the topic turns to philosophy and the teachings of Aristotle. A series of misadventures lead them to an isolated monastery perched high on the peak of a mountain. While studying in the library, Indy meets Nikos Kazantzakis, the writer who would some day write Zorba the Greek. Lessons on causality come in handy on the harrowing trip in a tiny cage reeled up a thousand-foot mountainside. Appearances Cast *Corey Carrier as Indiana Jones *Lloyd Owen as Prof. Henry Jones, Sr. *Ruth de Sosa as Anna Jones *Margaret Tyzack as Helen Seymour *Michael Gough as Leo Tolstoy *Eva Océnasová as Mrs. Vlasov *Jana Altmanová as Mrs. Tolstoy *Milan Gargula as Russian Priest *Milan Gal as Russian Novitiate *Jan Kuzelka as Inn Keeper *Josef Nedorost as Militia Man 1 *Alan Fordham as Militia Man 2 *Ladislav Demetr as Gypsy *Marian Cingros as Gypsy Grandfather *Miroslav Dubsky as Russian Peasant *Valerie Knotkova as Russian Servant *Jirí Krytinár as Vendor *Lee Warner as Winch Room Monk *Nikos Tsachiridis as Pan Pipe Player *George Yiasoumi as Aristotle *Raad Rawi as Pater *Thanassis Sakellarious as Stephanos *George Jackos as Nikos Kazantzakis *Jiri Konicek as Bellboy *Milan Riehs as Vlasov *Jirí Knot as Makovsky *Olegar Fedoro as Monk (voice) (uncredited) *Brooke Langton as Rebecca Donelly (uncredited) *William Gregory Lee as ??? (uncredited) *Josh McLerran as Boy #1 (uncredited) *Christy Mathewson *Anna's sister *Aristotle *Plato *Socrates Locations *Russia **Murmansk **Saint Petersburg **Kuntsevo area ***Akhmatov estate ***Russian village ***Gypsy camp ***Tolstoy estate **Moscow **Orel **Karkov **Poltava **Tula **Pomoshnaya **Odessa *Greece **Athens ***Parthenon ***Athenian hotel ***Aristotle's theater **Kalambaka **Thessalonike *Bering Strait *New Jersey, United States of America *Constantinople Artifacts *Tolstoy's Bible *Indy's Baseball Cards Animals *Weasel *Dog *Horse *Indiana *Plato the donkey Other *Cossacks *Gypsies Behind the scenes The chronology of Travels with Father is not clear. The original scripts for the two TV episodes, if they had been third season episodes were "Russia, March 1909" and "Athens, July 1910"[http://www.starwars.com/community/news/films/f20080407/index.html The Lost Chronicles of Young Indiana Jones]. The film, with its bridging segment showing travel from the Moscow area to Athens, thus making the two adventures happen with Greece happening right after Russia. The DVD of Travels with Father is labeled 1910 only, and is ordered before Journey of Radiance, which is firmly established as starting in January 1910 (the timeframe of "Benares, January 1910"). If the disc order is significant to the timeline, then logically has all of Travels with Father fit within January 1910 as well. However, while it may have been possible to travel from Russia to Athens to Benares all in one month, the weather and dress depicted in Russia would be atypical for January (Moscow area traditionally has a daily high of 23 F in January), and workers would not be out in the fields at this time of year. However, a reference existing in the film still makes most sense if the film takes place in early 1909: Indiana Jones mentions his favorite baseball player's statistics for 1908, and called them "last season". The journal of the Interactive Timeline that accompanied the DVD sets places the adventure in Russia in August 1910, and the adventure in Greece as September 1910, but puts their entries before the entries for Benares (January 1910), and China (March 1910), to keep them in film order. However, the interactive timeline is known to contain the error listing the halves of Passion for Life as being September 1908 and September 1909, then listing the halves of The Perils of Cupid as also being September 1908 and September 1909, though the bridging segments don't support these as possible. The timeline included in Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide lists April/May for the adventures of Travels with Father, and having the lecture tour conclude by August 1910. DVD Release The film was released on DVD in 2007 as part of The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Volume One, The Early Years (Disc 6). The disc also contained four companion historical documentaries. DVD Chapters Chapter titles are not official, but merely an aid to navigating through the DVD. * 1: Opening credits, Arrival in Russia, Disaster at the wedding * 2: Hitting the road with Tolstoy, shoe repairs and a shared apple. * 3: Welcome in the village, Escaping from the military, A worrying family, Waking up in a barn * 4: A baseball lesson, riding with Gypsies * 5: Gypsy campfire stories, Cossack attack, Refusing refuge in a church, Miss Seymour takes ill * 6: Deciding to go home, visiting the Tolstoys * 7: Leaving Russia, visiting the Parthenon, Caring for Miss Seymour, the Jones men head out * 8: A lesson in philosophy and logic * 9: Journeys on the road: Travels with chickens, goats, Aristotle and Plato * 10: Arrival at the monastery, Receiving a homework assignment * 11: Working on an assignment with Nikos Kazantzakis * 12: Danger on the descent * 13: Reaching the top, and the return back to Athens * 14: End credits Companion Historical Documentaries *''Seeking Truth - The Life of Leo Tolstoy'' *''Unquiet Voices - Russian Writers and the State'' *''Aristotle - Creating Foundations'' *''Ancient Questions - Philosophy and Our Search for Meaning'' Notes and references External links * * *Travels with Father Education Resources and Lesson Plans at IndyInTheClassroom.com 04